Maze
by dorkyeol
Summary: BTS FANFICTION. VJin / JinV / TaeJin / JinTae


Oke disini aku memang kurang bertanggung jawab atas semua ff aku ngahaha.

Tapi serius pengen banget nge post ff ini ga tau kenapa._.

Ini wan –syat kok. /dance PRI B.A.P/

Lagi pengen aja bikin ff genre horror gaje gimana gitu ngahaha

Oke deh. Di baca yaa.. abis itu jangan lupa review^^

.

.

.

.

Apa yang terbayang saat mendengar kata _maze? _Sebuah ruangan atau mungkin sebuah lorong berkelok –kelok yang di kelilingi dinding –dinding dan jalanan yang bercabang sehingga membuat seseorang yang berada di dalamnya merasa bingung.

Di balik dinding beton ini, kau harus lari secepat mungkin. mencari jalan keluar untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Tapi yang terpenting...

.

.

_There is no exit._

.

.

.

.

MAZE

Vjin / JinV as main pair

BANGTAN BOYS FANFIC

Lil' bit GLAM unnir

Rated : M (aybe)

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja yang tengah terduduk di sebuah sofa mengerjap –ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mencoba mengatur banyaknya intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

Sumber cahaya itu sedikit redup. Hanya dua buah lampu yang terpasang di langit –langit ruangan.

V –namja itu- baru saja bangun dari tidurnya –tidak sengaja tertidur-. Melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya dan member bangtan lainnya beristirahat setelah perform.

Tak ada yang beda dari ruangan ini sebelum V tertidur. Hanya saja perasaannya mengatakan hal yang tak enak. Meskipun ia tahu tak ada yang berubah dari ruangan ini, ia tetap saja merasa ada yang berbeda.

Hanya ada ia seorang dalam ruangan ini. tak ada member bangtan lain. Tak mungkin kan member bangtan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tunggu ini?

Atau mungkin mereka sedang ada urusan seperti ke kamar kecil atau mencari makanan mungkin? bisa jadi kan?

Ia merenggangkan otot –ototnya yang kaku karena tidur sambil duduk tadi dengan sedikit erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_Tuk tuk tuk_

Indra pendengarannya mendengar sebuah suara.

Seperti suara benda tumpul yang memantul beberapa kali ke lantai.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu ruangan. Benar saja.

Disana berdiri seorang anak perempuan kecil dengan _dress _kuno dan rambut yang di kepang dua sedang memainkan sebuah bola plastik dengan cara memantulkannya ke lantai.

V menatap anak itu bingung. Sedangkan anak itu melempar senyuman aneh pada V.

.

.

"mau bermain denganku, oppa?"

.

.

Anak itu berjalan mendekati V yang masih setia memasang tampang _blank _–nya.

"siapa kau?" tanya V kemudian. "dan dimana Jin hyung dan yang lainnya? Dimana semua member?"

Anak itu menaruh bola miliknya di sebelahnya.

"namaku Anna. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa itu Jin hyung dan semua orang yang oppa cari."

V mengidik ngeri. Senyuman anak ini sedikit aneh di matanya. Ah! bukan. Tapi sangat aneh! Di tambah pakaian kuno dan ikatan rambut yang aneh itu. Hii. Anak itu terlihat semakin aneh.

"ayo bermain denganku!"

Anak itu –atau mari kita panggil Anna mulai sekarang- menarik tangan kanan V keluar dari ruangan itu dan bermain dengannya.

"baiklah baiklah. Ayo kita bermain. _Sekalian _aku juga mau mencari Jin hyung dan member bangtan lain."

Anak itu tak menggubris perkataan V dan terus menarik tangan V keluar sambil membawa bola miliknya di tangan yang satunya.

.

.

V terkejut bukan main melihat keluar ruangan itu.

Semua berubah..

Menjadi sebuah _maze._

Dinding beton di setiap kanan –kirinya. Menemani berapapun jauhnya ia melangkah bersama Anna. Hanya dinding beton yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang.

"a –ada apa ini? kita dimana?"

Lagi –lagi anak itu tak menggubrisnya. Hanya sesekali tertawa kecil. Merasa senang karena sekarang ia akan bermain.

Anna terus berlari kecil menarik tangan V menyusuri lorong sempit dengan cahaya remang –remang itu. Tak memperdulikan V yang sedari tadi mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada anak kecil berumur sekitar enam tahun itu.

Dan disanalah dia sekarang..

Lorong itu terbelah menjadi dua jalan bercabang.

Lorong sebuah kanan itu terdapat pintu kayu. Dan lorong satunya hanya berupa jalan biasa.

"ada apa di dalam itu?" tanya V.

"aku tak tahu. Coba saja kita masuk.."

V mengambil memimpin di depan sekarang. Takut –takut kalau anak itu yang membuka pintu, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, V kembali terkejut ketika melihat ke dalam ruangan itu.

Bercak merah terlihat menodai beberapa bagian dinding ruangan. Bau amis menyeruak masuk ke rongga hidungnya.

"lihat! Ada sesuatu disitu!"

Anna berlari kecil ke arah objek yang menarik matanya yang diikuti oleh V di belakangnya.

"J –Jiyeon noona?! Dahee noona?!"

Serunya tak percaya saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

dua orang wanita cantik tengah terkapar tak berdaya dengan pisau yang menancap di dada kiri masing –masing dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang terlihat tersayat dan mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

Salah satu wanita itu terbatuk –batuk. Perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang semula tertutup.

Wajahnya pucat. Kehilangan banyak darah karena pisau yang menancap tepat di arteri –nya.

"Tae –hyung?" lirihnya tanpa suara.

V segera duduk dengan tumpuan lututnya. Tak peduli cairan kental yang terus mengalir itu membasahi celana panjang yang sedang ia kenakan.

"apa yang terjadi, noona? Ada apa?!" V sedikit mempertegas di kalimat terakhirnya.

Jiyeon –salah satu wanita itu- menggeleng pelan. Sangat pelan.

"cepat pergi dari tempat ini sebelum dia datang.." hanya gerakan bibir yang bisa V tangkap dari pergerakan mulut Jiyeon. Tak ada suara sama sekali.

"dia itu siapa noona? Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi disini!"

V terus saja melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama pada wanita itu. Namun nihil. Tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari sang wanita. Bahkan kelopak matanya sudah kembali menutup sempurna.

Ia menyadari itu. Wanita itu sudah pergi dari sini. V memejamkan matanya dan kembali membukanya beberapa detik kemudian.

Menghela nafas panjang dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Mencari anak kecil yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"HOLY SHIIT! JANGAN SENTUH ITU!"

Anak perempuan itu menarik sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Dahee yang tergeletak tak berdaya tak jauh dari tempat Jiyeon. Dan V yakin bahwa yang di tarik itu adalah..

.

.

Usus manusia?

.

.

V ingin muntah sekarang juga. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan mengenaskan dengan dua orang yeoja terkapar tak berdaya dengan organ dalam yang sebagian terlihat dan darah di sekeliling mereka membuat perut V terasa bergejolak tak karuan.

"cepat! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Namja berambut coklat itu menarik tangan mungil Anna dan membawanya keluar ruangan. Mengambil jalan lain menelusuri _maze _itu. Mencari pintu keluar.

"tapi bukannya oppa bilang mau menemaniku bermain?" protes Anna tak setuju saat dirinya di tarik menjauhi ruangan tersebut.

"iya. Tapi tidak bermain dengan organ tubuh manusia!"

.

.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong –lorong gelap itu. Tak peduli suara –suara aneh yang masuk ke indra pendengaran V. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah bertemu Jin dan member Bangtan lain dan keluar dari tempat aneh ini secepat mungkin.

Hingga sampai mereka tiba di jalan yang lagi –lagi bercabang.

"_damn! _Kenapa jalannya terbelah dua lagi!" V frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Tanpa di sadari Anna menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sukar di artikan.

V memijat keningnya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sakit. bingung menentukan jalan mana yang harus dia pilih sekarang.

Dan di saat ia baru saja akan menentukan pilihannya...

"GYAAA!"

... terdengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari dalam ruangan yang ada di ujung jalan bagian kanan.

"i –itu suara Suga hyung..."

"suara siapa oppa?" tanya Anna.

V melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Anna dan perlahan mendekati pintu ruangan tersebut.

"tunggu disini. Jangan kemana –mana." Perintahnya yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh Anna.

Perlahan V mulai memutar kenop pintu. Berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dan ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka..

"Demi Tuhan apa yang terjadi disini?!"

V terkejut bukan main. Sangat terkejut.

Di depannya tersaji pemandangan yang sangat menyeramkan –menurutnya-

4 orang tergantung begitu saja dengan leher yang terjerat tali tambang. Bukan hanya itu saja. karena ia mengenal semua orang itu!

Rap Monster, Jimin, Jungkook, dan Hoseok.

Mereka yang tergantung dengan beberapa luka sayatan yang masih terlihat memerah di kedua lengan mereka

V juga melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri menutupi sesuatu. Terlihat samar –samar ia sedang mengikat sesuatu.

Tak lama, orang itu pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. dan lagi –lagi V di buat terkejut olehnya. Orang ke lima yang di ikat itu..

Suga.

V ingin menangis sekarang juga. Benar –benar ingin menangis. Ia lelah, ia bingung, dan ia frustasi sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan ada apa ini sebenar –hmpph"

Seseorang mendekap V dari belakang dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari ruangan tempat ke lima member bangtan tergantung mengenaskan tanpa nyawa.

.

.

.

.

"lephaskan akhuh!" V meronta dalam dekapan seseorang yang masih setia membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan sebelum akhirnya orang itu membalikkan tubuh V agar menghadap –nya.

Hampir saja V akan menggigit tangan itu atau menendang bagian selangkangan orang kurang ajar itu kalau ia tak melihat siapa dia..

"J –Jin hyung?" V membulatkan matanya. "kau benar –benar Jin hyung?"

Orang itu –mari kita sebut saja Jin- itu menatapnya heran.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Berkeliaran disini berbahaya!"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU PADAMU DASAR BO –hmph" lagi –lagi Jin membekap mulut V dengan tangan kanan –nya.

"pelan –pelan bodoh! Kau mau dia datang kesini?"

"dia siapa hah?! Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!" tuntutnya. "tadi aku melihat Jiyeon dan Dahee noona tewas di ruangan di sana. Sekarang, Jimin dan yang lainnya tergantung di tempat aneh ini. ada apa ini Hyung?! Jelaskan!"

Nafas V memburu. Tatapannya sayu namun terkesan tajam dan menuntut.

Jin terlihat menghela nafasnya sebelum membuka suaranya.

"dengar. Aku benar –benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Dan aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai disini. Tapi kumohon terus bersamaku. Jangan menjauh dariku. Kita harus bisa keluar dari sini."

V mengerang frustasi. Bahkan Jin pun tak tahu kenapa mereka bisa terkurung di tempat tak jelas seperti ini. ughh menyebalkan.

_Drap drap drap/?_

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Suaranya semakin terdengar jelas. V hanya bisa terdiam bersama Jin yang kini berdiri di depannya –melindungi dirinya-.

"Jin hyung kumohon hentikan semua ini. Ini semua tidak lucu.." lirihnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Jin.

Tiba –tiba Jin menarik lengan kanan V dan menariknya ke salah satu ruangan yang ada di situ dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Namun tak terlalu rapat agar mereka masih bisa mengintip keadaan di luar ruangan.

"jangan mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun." Kata Jin pelan sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Mengisyaratkan agar V tak berrbicara apa –apa lagi.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama seperti tadi –mengintip dari dalam-, mereka melihat 2 sosok manusia berjalan melewati lorong. Samar –samar memang. Tapi V tahu bahwa yang berjalan tadi adalah..

Orang yang ia lihat sedang menggantung Suga tadi dan anak kecil di sebelahnya.. Anna.

"hyung. Itu Anna hyung! Anna! Kenapa dia disitu?" bisik V. Sontak Jin menoleh ke arah V. "bagaimana kalau laki –laki itu membunuh Anna? Kita harus lakukan sesuatu hyung."

Jin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kedua sosok yang sudah tak begitu terlihat sambil bergumam 'siapa Anna itu?'. Sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataan V tadi.

.

.

.

"tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi sekarang ia menghilang. Apa kau mau menemuinya, appa?"

.

.

.

Suara itu terdengar tidak begitu jelas karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh dari dua sosok itu. Tapi V yakin..

"orang itu.. ayahnya Anna?" tanya Jin.

V menggeleng. "aku tidak tahu. Mungkin iya. Tadi dia menyebut orang itu dengan sebutan 'appa' kan?"

"pokoknya kita harus keluar dari sini secepat mungkin."

V menghela nafasnya berat. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua permainan konyol ini.

"kurasa kita harus kembali ke ruang tunggu dulu dan menguncinya. Tak mungkin kita bisa keluar sementara orang tadi masih berkeliaran disekitar sini." Usul V yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Jin.

Dengan sangat amat pelan, Jin membuka pintu ruangan itu dan keluar.

"kau jalan duluan. Aku akan berjaga dan mengawasi di belakangmu."

Tanpa basa –basi, V langsung berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu yang diikuti oleh Jin di belakangnya yang sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Takut –takut akan ada yang 'mengejar' mereka nanti.

.

.

"hyung. Apa kau mendengar suara? Sepertinya ada orang berlari dari arah belakang.." V memperlambat lajunya untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Jin.

"a –aku tak mendengar apa –apa. Lebih baik k –kau cepat lari sana.." Jin gugup dan mendorong punggung V agar ia berlari.

"tapi hyung.."

"cepat lari!"

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, V berlari kecil meninggalkan Jin yang masih terus menoleh ke arah belakangnya.

Mata Seok Jin terus terfokus pada jalanan gelap tanpa penerangan sedikitpun. Bukannya ia tak mau pergi atau mencari tempat yang aman.

Hanya saja..

Ia hanya tak mau V menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Ia lebih memilih dirinya yang menjadi korban dan mati daripada semua hal itu dialami oleh V.

Namja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya satu setengah tahun belakangan ini.

V berhenti dan menengok ke arah Jin.

"hyung. Sudahlah. Lebih baik kit –ASTAGA HYUNG DI DEPANMU!"

Terlihat sosok laki –laki tadi telah berdiri di depan Jin. Tangan kanannya memegang kapak yang berlumuran darah.

Tersenyum licik sambil bersiap –siap mengayunkan kapak itu kapan saja.

"a –apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jin takut –takut. "jangan sakiti Tae hyung"

Lelaki itu berdecak. "aku? tidak muluk –muluk. Aku hanya menginginkan satu orang saja. tenang. Bocah itu tak akan kubunuh kalau kau rela mati." Ia menunjuk ke arah V.

Nafas Jin berderu cepat. Hidup mati dirinya dan V ada di tangannya sekarang.

Kalau ia lebih memilih hidup, V yang akan jadi korban 'psikopat' ini selanjutnya.

Namun jika ia ingin V tetap hidup, ia harus rela meregang nyawa di tangan orang tak waras ini tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"sudah memutuskan jawabannya?" tanya orang itu. Namun Jin sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Masih menatap lelaki itu dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras.

"hyung.." lirih V

Jin memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kemudian kembali membuka matanya.

"biarkan Tae Hyung hidup.."

Heol

Dia lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"hyung kumohon jangan lakukan itu..."

Laki –laki itu tertawa. "kau yang minta.."

Ia mengibaskan kapak nya ke arah Jin dan...

"HYUNG!"

Tepat di leher sang namja. Membuat Jin langsung tewas seketika. Terjatuh dengan leher yang hampir putus dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Laki –laki itu menyeret kaki Jin yang tak berdaya dan membawanya pergi menjauh..

Beratus –ratus kristal bening turun begitu saja melewati kedua pipi V

"hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja yang tengah terduduk di sebuah sofa mengerjap –ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mencoba mengatur banyaknya intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

Dirinya di sambut dengan terangnya cahaya lampu yang memenuhi ruangan.

V –namja itu- baru saja bangun dari tidurnya –tidak sengaja tertidur-. Melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya dan member bangtan lainnya beristirahat setelah perform.

Ia terdiam sebentar. Ini seperti _de javu _baginya..

Namun ada yang sangat berbeda.

Ruangan tampak ramai dengan semua member _bangtan _yang sedang mengobrol atau pun bercanda.

V menoleh ke arah sebelahnya.

Terlihat namja berambut _maroon _sedang memejamkan matanya dengan _earphone _yang bertengger di kupingnya. Sesekali mengangguk –anggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan.

"Jin hyung.." panggilnya.

Namja yang di ketahui bernama Jin itu sontak membuka matanya dan melepaskan _earphone _yang sedang ia pakai.

"hmm?"

"hyung tidak apa –apa?" tanyanya.

Jin menatapnya heran. "apa maksudmu aku tidak apa –apa?"

"apa semuanya dari tadi disini? Bagaimana dengan psikopat yang tadi mengejar kita?"

"kau bicara apa sih? dari tadi semua ada disini. Kau saja yang tertidur terlalu lelap.."

V mengerutkan keningnya dan memijatnya pelan.

"kau mungkin terlalu lelah. Lebih baik kau istirahat lagi." Perintah Jin sambil menepuk –nepuk pundak sebelah kanannya. Mengisyaratkan agar V menyenderkan kepalanya disitu.

Dengan senang hati V menyenderkan kepalanya di bahi Jin. Ada rasa senang namun ada juga rasa penasaran.

Jadi semua hal aneh yang di alaminya tadi hanya..

Mimpi?

.

V mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu depan yang baru saja di buka oleh seseorang.

Seorang anak perempuan kecil dengan _dress _pendek selutut dengan motif bunga –bunga dan rambut yang di ikat dua membawa bola sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"mau bermain denganku, oppa?"

.

.

.

**TBC / END?**

.

An.

Hahay ini ff apaan coba. Kayaknya saya ga berbakat bikin ff begini/? Tapi pengen banget publish ff ini HAHAHA

Btw ini terinspirasi dari novel _the maze runner_

Padahal aku belum baca semua HAHAAHA!

Last

**Mind to review(s)?^^**


End file.
